1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking assembly and associated system structured to securely anchor one or more cargo or freight pallets to a floor or like supporting platform primarily, but not exclusively within the cargo area of a commercial aircraft. A switching assembly and an interconnected indicator assembly are cooperatively disposed and structured to indicate the location of each of the plurality locking assemblies used to anchor the one or more pallets in an intended position on a track assembly, to which the locking assemblies are connected, as well as provide clear visual indication as to whether each of the locking assemblies is oriented in a locked position or an unlocked position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transporting of various types of freight, cargo etc., on aircraft is an ever increasing segment of the transportation industry. The increased popularity of air freight as a means for transporting cargo is at least partially fostered by the demand for reducing the time of transport and delivery of a wide range of cargo, freight, packages, etc., to various locations throughout the world. To at least some extent this demand has been satisfied by various overnight delivery companies which are dedicated to the air transport of a large variety of different types of freight, generally in the form of relatively small packages, in a minimal amount of time, and at a substantially reasonable cost. In addition, commercial airlines which are primarily dedicated to the transportation of passengers also reserve a significant portion of their passenger aircraft to the storage and transport of cargo. While air transportation of freight is becoming less expensive, significantly reducing transport time, and includes other distinct advantages, there is a potential for serious problems developing which are directly associated with the loading and handling of large quantities of freight on commercial aircraft.
More particularly, the performance of an aircraft during a flight, as well as take-off and landing procedures, is greatly dependent upon the stability of the aircraft. In turn, aircraft stability is, at least to a large part, directly related to the substantially equal or at least balanced distribution of the weight of the load which the aircraft carries. The criticality of a balanced weight distribution is at least partially evidenced by the fact that the tanks used for the containment of liquid fuel are located throughout both wings, as well as other parts of the aircraft, in a substantially evenly distributed manner. In addition, the distribution of liquid fuel as it is being consumed also occurs in a manner which maintains the equilibrium of the aircraft. Therefore, it is extremely important that freight, depending upon its size and weight, must be loaded in the appropriate cargo area of the aircraft in a manner which distributes the weight of such cargo in a predetermined, balanced manner and maintains it in that manner.
Typically, freight intended to be transported on an aircraft is first mounted on one or more pallets which may vary in dimension, but which incorporate a substantially standardized configuration and overall structure. These pallets are intended to be removably but securely anchored to the floor or other supporting platform within the aircraft in a manner which assures that the pallets, as well as the freight or cargo supported thereon will not shift or become inadvertently dislodged from their original, intended position when loaded. The secure anchoring of the freight supporting pallets in their intended position within the aircraft, as loaded, is particularly important due to the relatively severe orientations the aircraft may have to assume during landings, take-offs and unusual flight conditions. Is obvious that the positioning or orientation of the aircraft in those unusual or severe attitude orientations places a significant strain on the structural facilities which serve to secure the plurality of pallets to the supporting surface or platform. In order to overcome these severe forces or strains, it is imperative that the person responsible for securing the freight within the cargo area of an aircraft be assured that the pallets are in fact locked into secured engagement in their intended positions.
In the airfreight industry, the anchoring of the freight supporting pallets within an aircraft is accomplished through a system which includes a track assembly comprising a plurality of spaced apart tracks extending along the length of the support surface or platform on which the pallets are to be secured. Positioned, along the track are a plurality of locking assemblies each of which is structurally adapted to be easily attached, at an appropriate location, to one or more of the plurality of tracks, in a manner which securely engages the corresponding pallets and maintains the pallets in their intended position to accomplish balance or equal distribution of the weight of the entire load of the freight within the aforementioned cargo area of the aircraft. The aforementioned system for securing the plurality of pallets to the supporting surface in the cargo area of aircraft has proven to be reliable and efficient, assuming that each of the aforementioned locking assemblies are in fact disposed or oriented in their locked position and in secured, interconnecting relation between the aforementioned track assembly and the plurality of pallets supported thereon.
However, in order to assure the stability of the aircraft and the safety of the crew and/or passenger thereon, it is a necessity that each of the aforementioned locking assemblies be individually checked to verify that they are disposed in the aforementioned locked position. Due to the large number of such locking assemblies, it is difficult for even the most responsible personnel to examine each of the locking assemblies to assure that they are properly oriented in their locked position. As a result, it is not uncommon for one or more of the large number of locking assemblies to be properly positioned relative to the track assembly and adjacent pallets, but be inadvertently allowed to remain in the unlocked position. Naturally, one can appreciate the potentially catastrophic result which could occur if a large number of such locking assemblies were allowed to remain in their unlocked position, particularly if the aircraft encounters severe weather conditions or is required to assume an angled orientation or attitude during the take off and landing procedure.
Based on the above there is an important and immediate need for an assembly and/or associated systems for assuring that each of the pallets loaded within the cargo area of aircraft, or other vehicle or location, will be securely and reliably anchored in an intended location in a manner which will eliminate the possibility of the freight or cargo shifting or becoming inadvertently displaced from its intended position, regardless of the attitude or orientation of the aircraft, or other vehicle in which the freight supporting pallets are mounted. In addition, such an improved anchoring assembly and/or system should be capable of being adapted or modified so as to be used in combination with existing equipment presently used in the air transport industry thereby reducing the cost of the improved assembly and system and alleviating the need for a complete conversion of the anchoring and securing equipment presently being used. Also such an improved assembly and system could have as its primary purpose the efficient determination that each of the large number of locking assemblies utilized to secure the aforementioned freight pallet in their intended position are properly oriented in the locked position so as to securely anchor the pallet to the supporting platform within the aircraft by locking engagement and attachment to the track assembly associated therewith. Such an improved assembly and system should also be capable of clearly indicating the location of any one or more locking assembly which has inadvertently been allowed to remain in an unlocked position without the physical inspection of each and every one of the large number of locking assemblies typically utilized for the anchoring of a plurality of pallets to the supporting platform of tn aircraft or other vehicle.